


Catnip

by Mah_cat_typed_this



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Cat, Children, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Plants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, badger - Freeform, bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_cat_typed_this/pseuds/Mah_cat_typed_this
Summary: If there was something Adorabat loved, it was fighting against monsters, pirates and whatever may harm their valley.However, there were days that was slow and without anything to do, shw goes to explore the forest instead to keep herself occupied. Sometimes, she also brings cool things she found to show to her teachers and friends. One day, she ends up picking a certain kind of plant to bring home, not a problem, right?Except that plant just happens to be catnip.And they just happen to have a certain black cat in the house.





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! Another Mao Mao fanfic, hope you enjoy it!

Adorabat loved adventures. The action, the fighting, the thrill of facing a powerful threat, the satisfaction of saving others, any day with an adventure was a great day for the cute little bat. But of course, she couldn't have one every single day, sometimes things were quiet and peaceful, no monsters or pirates to worry about so they were allowed to take the day off.

 

Except days off were  _ boring. _

 

Why spend all day moping at home when you could go out and fight ferocious monsters? Or practice new attacks? Or maybe practice something else, like dodging? Mao Mao did say having powerful attacks alone wasn't enough in a real battle. See how many cool things you could do instead of sleeping and eating all day? 

 

She couldn't understand Badgerclops' love for days off, Mao Mao didn't understand it either.

 

But she was powerless to do anything if there weren't any monsters to fight, so the young girl was forced to spend the entire day looking for something to do so she wouldn't succumb to the boredom. Seeing her discontentment, Badgerclops suggested her to go out and explore a little, Mao Mao immediately went against it, listing pretty much all of the dangers the forest could be hiding, but they managed to convince him to let her go as long as Adorabat promised she would be super careful and would carry a communication device with her at all times. Although the sad puppy eyes she pulled off  _ might _ have helped a little.

 

Today was another slow day for them. Apparently, the monsters and Orangusnake either decided to take a break from attacking the village or were cooking something up, whatever it was, their routine was the same: Badgerclops would eat all day, Mao Mao would practice his skills and be on high alert at all times and Adorabat would go out to explore the forest. 

 

She hummed a little song to herself while she glided across a grassy field she found. The little bat made quick work in mapping out as much of the forest as her teachers would allow her to go to, she found many cool plants, animals, stones… she even found a lake and a cavern they didn't knew about! 

 

Adorabat was unable to explore the clearing the day before since it was already getting dark, so she made a beeline towards it today, hoping to find something interesting to tell her friends at home. 

 

"Hello birdie, how are you today?" Adorabat greeted the little colorful bird that flew past her, a bright smile on her face. The day had been going great so far except for the lack of monsters to fight, the sun was out, it wasn't too hot or cold and she found a lot of new things at the forest, nothing _ awesome,  _ though _. _

 

She made a few stunts while she flew, happily enjoying the feeling of the wind against her blue fur until she spotted a small patch of flowers, fueled by curiosity, she made a sharp turn to the right and flew straight towards the lavender colored flowers.

 

"Oh, I've never seen those before!" Adorabat touched her chin with her wing, tilting her head as she examined the plants. She bent over and carefully sniffed them, humming in glee as the soft perfume tickled her nostrils.

 

"They smell so good~" 

 

The young girl stepped closer and picked up a handful of of the plants, their shape and smell were unlike any other she had seen. Adorabat smiled, whenever she found something new and interesting, she would bring it back home for her friends to see and that's what she was going to do.

 

_ Swing! _

 

With just one move, the head of the practice puppet went flying. Mao Mao sighed, putting his sword away. As an experienced adventurer, he knew that every storm is preceded by moments of peace, it was like the cruel fate wished to fool them with a false sense of security and peace while danger lurked at every corner. He swore to be this village's protector and he'd not let his guard down even for one second--

 

"Badgerclops! Mao Mao! Look what I found!"

 

And the child was not entertained for as long as he hoped.

 

He turned around and saw a little blue blur flying through the sky and straight towards him, carrying nearly an entire bush with her. "Back already, Adorabat?" 

 

"Yeah! I found some cool new plants out on the forest, they smell really good too! Can I plant them on the garden?" She almost shoved the entire thing on his face, he pushed it away.

 

"Okay, first off: don't go touching everything you find out there, it might be poisonous," he crossed his arms and sent the little bat a firm glare. "Secondly: no, you can't just keep them, what if they're poisonous or attract monsters?"

 

Adorabat frowned. "They're not poisonous! Look, I touched them and I'm not dead!" 

 

"That's literally the worst way of figuring out if something is dangerous or not." Mao Mao facepalmed and shook his head.

 

"Please!" She whined. 

 

"Ugh,  _ fine. _ Ask Badgerclops if he knows this plant, if yes and they're safe,  _ then  _ you can keep them." He groaned.

 

"Yes! Thanks, Mao Mao!"

 

"And don't just pretend you talked to him and keep those anyway because I'll ask him about this when I get back home." 

 

"Don't worry, I will!" Adorabat started flying away, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh! And here, have some!" 

 

She placed a few leaves on his open palm.

 

"... Thanks…"

 

"You're welcome! I know you'll like them, they smell really nice!" With that, she flew away, looking for a certain badger.

 

Mao Mao sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. 

 

He took a closer look at the leaves, they looked like some sort of mint. Well, Adorabat was right, they did smell nice.

 

Really nice, actually.

 

Tilting his head, he sniffled the plants a little. He couldn't quite explain it, the smell wasn't strong, but it was so enticing, almost calming. In one way or another, it felt weird… 

 

He turned the leaves around, taking note of their shape and color, they seemed familiar to him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember where he'd seen one of these. And focusing was becoming harder and harder for some reason.

 

Mao Mao groaned, shaking his head to get rid of whatever daze was setting up on him. He felt strangely light headed, energized, happy, like he could go out and conquer the world and no containment of mortal design could ever hope to hold him. 

 

"What the…" he mumbled, taking deep breaths to try to snap out of that daze.

 

Maybe he should lay down a little bit.   

 

"Badgerclops! Hey, Badgerclops!" Adorabat slammed the door open, dashing past the living room and towards their kitchen, where said badger was preparing a snack for himself. His ears perked up and he turned to face the young girl.

 

"Oh, hey little fella," he smiled. "Did you find something cool?"

 

"Yeah! Look at these plants I found in the forest! wanted to keep them, but Mao said I should show you first." 

 

"Ah, I see." Badgerclops rolled his eyes as he analysed the plants, they seemed to be of the mint family, far from harmful.

 

"Eh, I don't see why not. They look like something we could make tea with, actually." 

 

"So I can keep them, right?"

 

"Yeah, sure. You know Mao worries too much about stuff," He smiled. "but I'll check for toxins anyway, you know, just so he won't nag our ears off."

 

"Alright!" The little bat cheered, making a little dance on the air.

 

Badgerclops picked some of the plants from Adorabat and went to the room he kept his machinery, she was about to follow him when he blocked her path with his hand. "This might be a little boring for you, Adorabat, why don't you stay here and draw while I'm busy?"

 

"Okay!" She gave him a big smile.

 

With that, they parted ways. Smiling, the bat flew to her room, wondering what she'd draw next, placing the leaves Badgerclops didn't need on the counter, maybe they could make tea later, she wondered what it would taste like. If they had waited a few more seconds, they would have seen the door opening and a certain, usually stoic black cat stumbling on every step. He almost fell several times before finally reaching the kitchen, where he started searching for some water, suddenly, his nose twitched as he caught a very familiar scent, he looked to the side and found a few leaves left on the counter.

 

\-----

 

"Fortune Cookie, fortune cookie~

So sweet, yet so secretive~" 

 

Adorabat hummed, smiling to herself while she drew a picture of her friends and herself having a nice picnic under a clear blue sky. What could she draw next? Maybe she and Mao Mao having as epic battle with a powerful beast, or cooking delicious snacks with Badgerclops. 

 

Oh! How about her finally becoming a legendary hero  _ and  _ the maker of the most delicious snack! Like that, she'd be able to make both of them proud!

 

Taking a blank piece of paper, she started working on her next masterpiece, it was going well until she suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering and pans clattering on the floor. Her ears perked up and she glanced towards the kitchen, she was in her room, Badgerclops was in his and Mao Mao was training outside, what made that noise then? Did someone break in their house? 

 

She wasted no time in picking her toy sword and tiptoeing towards the kitchen, partly nervous, partly excited, her teachers were always telling her to be as careful as possible and not to get into fights until she was able to fight by herself, but if she's able to chase the intruder off they'd be super proud of her.

 

Just as she left her room, she felt a clawed hand touch her shoulder, Adorabat yelped, turning around with her little wooden sword, ready to attack. The young bat seemed ready to face the world's most terrifying beast, but all she saw in front of her was the friendly badger she knew so well, he seemed nervous.

 

"Sorry to scare ya, Adorabat," he said quickly. "but about that plant you found, you didn't give any to Mao Mao before showing them to me, did you?"

 

"Uh?" Adorabat dropped her fighting stance, placing her wing on her chin in thought. "Why?"

 

"Just answer, did you?" she had never seen him so nervous before.

 

"Y-yeah. Why? Are they bad?"

 

"Oh no…" Now Adorabat was the one in complete panic.

 

"Why?! D-did I poison him? Is it a plant that only hurts grumpy black cats? Is he going to die?!" She flew and grabbed Badgerclops' face, forcing him to look at her. "Can you save him?!"

 

"Whoa, Whoa! Calm down little dude." Badgerclops said, taking Adorabat off of his face. "No, you did not poison him, he's not going to die."

 

"Then why?" She said, tears already pooling on her yellow eyes.

 

"But it does affect cats. Those little leaves you gave me were catnip leaves." He forced his voice to soften so he would not scare the child. 

 

"Cat… nip?" She tasted the new word, tilting her head in confusion. "What does it do?"

 

"It makes cats act super weird. It's like they go completely crazy for a few minutes." He stated.

 

"Oh…" the little bat was frozen for a moment before she gasped, dropping her sword in shock. "He's in the kitchen!"

 

"What?" Badgerclops gave her a confused look.

 

"I heard glass breaking! I-I was going to check it out when-- what if he got hurt?!" 

 

Without wasting any more time, they ran towards the kitchen (or flew in Adorabat's case).

 

Adorabat got there first, her eyes widened and she almost forgot to flap her wings as her little brain tried to process what she was seeing, making her almost fall face first on the floor. Badgerclops got there a second after, he had a similar reaction.

 

There, on the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken glass, pots, pans and torn leaves, was a certain black cat they knew all too well, giggling as he rubbed his head on the leaves, a faint blush on his cheeks and a loud purring noise coming from his throat.

 

Adorabat landed clumsily without taking her eyes from the cat in front for her, Badgerclops ran towards his friend.

 

"Mao?!" He kneeled next to him. "A-are you okay, dude?!"

 

Mao Mao didn't seem to listen and only continued to giggle and rub his head against the floor. Upon closer inspection, the badger saw that his fur was completely covered in catnip leaves, there was also a piece of a leaf sticking out of his mouth, he probably was munching on them as well.

 

"Oh dear…" 

 

Sighing, Badgerclops grabbed his friend by the shoulders and helped him stand up, Mao Mao almost fell a couple of times before finding his footing. Without warning, he clumsily wrapped his arms around the badger, leaning on him and rubbing his head against his fur, Badgerclops froze for several seconds, trying (and failing) to process what just happened.

 

_ "Ba… ger… how're you…?"  _ He said with slurred speech, his purring becoming louder than before.

 

"Uh… uncomfortable…" he responded. Mao Mao giggled again, continuing to rub his face against the poor badger.

 

Adorabat struggled to stifle a laugh.

 

"Okay, that's  _ enough _ ." He said, prying the black cat away from him. "Personal space, man! Did ya forget what that is?"

 

_ "Ha ha ha!"  _ Mao Mao laughed, seeming genuinely amused by his friend's reaction. He spread his arms out again, going for another hug, but Badgerclops pushed him away before he could do it.

 

"No way, man… next thing I know you're licking me or something." 

 

Mao seemed to have understood that to an extent, sticking his tongue out playfully and laughing even harder when Badgerclops pushed him away again, looking almost offended.

 

"But… he's gonna be okay, right?" Adorabat asked shyly.

 

"Yeah, yeah… just acting really weird for some time…" Badgerclops answered. 

 

Suddenly, Adorabat found herself being hugged to near death by Mao Mao, who nuzzled his head against hers, purring like there was no tomorrow.

 

_ "Adora…"  _

 

"Hey, Mao Mao." She giggled.

 

He wrapped an arm around Badgerclops again, hugging both of his friends tightly.  _ "I love y'all… so much…" _

 

"Awww! We love you too, Mao!" She hugged him back.

 

"Oh, boy…" the badger said, patting his friend on the back, although he had to admit this situation _ was  _ kind of amusing.

 

What were his chances of recording this without having to face an embarrassed and enraged Mao Mao in the future?

 

Mao Mao eventually let go of Badgerclops, he smoothed Adorabat with more hugs, nuzzles and kisses on top of her head before letting her go as well. The badger stood next to his friend, ready to catch him in case he lost his balance again.

 

"There's still more in here!" Badgerclops looked up and saw Adorabat holding a couple of leftover leaves that were on the counter, the only ones that escaped from the catnip induced cat. Almost instantly, Mao Mao clumsily pounced towards the two little leaves Adorabat had, he was fast, but Badgerclops had been faster and grabbed Mao Mao by his cape with his mechanical arm. He didn't seem to notice being lifted from the ground either, his normally slit pupils were dilated as far as they could go, unfocused, but still following the leaves as Adorabat approached again.

 

"This is worse than I thought." Badgerclops sighed.

 

"What do we do now?" Adorabat asked.

 

"Just get him to a safe place, get this catnip out of him and wait until the effects go away." He answered, beginning to walk away, dragging his friend with him. "The longer he smells it, the longer he'll stay like this."

 

"Can't you make it go away faster? He can't even stand up…"

 

"Yes, like I just said, take the catnip out of his fur and wait. Other than that, there isn't much we can do, but we gotta keep him safe, he's not in his right mind and can get hurt if there's dangerous stuff around." 

 

"Oh…" Adorabat said. "But he keeps his sword and stuff in his room, right? Won't it be dangerous too?"

 

"Oh, yeah… forgot about that." He sighed. 

 

"We'll figure something out… maybe leave him in my room, then." He turned his head to Mao Mao, who was rocking back and forth and mumbling something about being able to fly. "You  _ better  _ not make a mess there, you jerk."

 

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded, one they were very familiar with, but did  _ not  _ need right now.

 

"The monster alarm?!"

 

"Y'all had the entire day to attack, but decide to come  _ now _ ?!" Badgerclops exclaimed, however, while he was startled by the alarm, he accidentally loosened the hold on Mao Mao's cape, allowing him to break free from Badgerclops' grasp.

 

Despite being affected by catnip, he quickly got on his feet, jumped, grabbed the remaining leaves from Adorabat and made a run towards the main door on all fours while laughing like a maniac, leaving a trail of catnip leaves as he ran.

 

_ "Mao Mao!!"  _ Both of them exclaimed and started running after him. They tried their best to catch up, but he managed to outrun them despite their efforts, both badger and bat shouted in dismay as Mao Mao went through the door and out of their house. Outside was the last place he was in condition to be, let alone with a monster on the loose, they had to find him fast before the monster did, a catnip drunken cat was an easy prey.

 

"Adorabat, you go after him, I'll take care of the monster!" Badgerclops said, receiving a quick nod in response.

 

Adorabat flew as fast as her little wings would allow her, trying her best to spot any signal of her friend. It didn't take long for her to start hearing roars, explosions and lasers being fired, deep down, she worried if Badgerclops would be okay fighting the monster all by himself, she wanted to help, but knew she had to find Mao Mao quickly, only the thought of what would happen if a monster got their jaws in him was enough to make the little bat shiver. You'd think a catnip-ed, sword wilder black cat would be easy to find in a land where everything was cute and friendly, but he seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

 

"M-maybe someone has seen him?" With that thought, she descended from the sky, looking for anyone that could give her a clue about Mao Mao's whereabouts.

 

\-----

 

"This is harder than I thought!" 

 

Another deafening roar came from the gigantic red lizard. Badgerclops fired another wave of lasers at the monster, each one of them barely scraped its incredibly resistant scales, he was going nowhere with this fight, he also had to keep the beast's acid spit from hitting any of the citizens. Ever since the ruby pure heart stopped working, some of the village's residents were starting to get the hang of things, not making any noise and hiding as far away from danger as possible, this helped them a lot, but he couldn't say the same for everyone, some were still running aimlessly in the middle of the fight. Unfortunately, it seemed Mao Mao's disappearance caused more people to react that way. He couldn't keep dealing near non existent damage and shielding the residents at the same time, he needed to finish this quickly.

 

Thankfully, he found the opening he needed. The monster opened its mouth, a bright energy sphere forming inside it, he knew how powerful this attack could be, thankfully he managed to lure the monster and make it shoot away from the valley, he lost his chance before, but he'd not let it slip now.

 

Badgerclops aimed his laser cannon at the creature's mouth and shot. It collided with the energy sphere, creating a blinding explosion of light, once the smoke cleared, the powerful beast was knocked out, smoke still coming from its burned mouth.

 

The badger let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, transforming his laser cannon back into his hand and lowering his guard. His body ached and he felt drained, he wasn't sure if that monster was a particularly hard one or if he just wasn't used to fighting alone. As much as Mao Mao loved being the center of attention and sometimes acted without thinking, he was undoubtedly a skilled fighter, and having two targets instead of one always made it harder to focus. 

 

He was glad he was able to take it down without any major damage done to the village.

 

"Badgerclops!" 

 

A familiar voice reached his ears, when he looked up, he saw Adorabat flying towards him, she was barely able to stop before finally reaching him, she spoke so quickly and desperately that the badger didn't understand a word.

 

"Calm down, Adorabat. Deep breaths and tell me what--"

 

_ "The King's missing too!"  _

"What?!"

 

"I-I asked a few p-people- t-the King and Mao Mao are gone!" She said quickly, tears trailing down her cheeks. "They saw him running to the castle but no one could find them and the king went missing too and-and--"

 

"Wait up! Doesn't the king has like, a bunch of secret passages? Did they look there?"

 

"I… I don't know, I don't think they did…" her ears lowered.

 

"But why would the king be missing too? Was there a kidnapping? Did Mao get involved with it?" He mumbled, his heartbeat going faster at each passing second. Suddenly, he felt a tiny wing touch his leg.

 

"Badgerclops… I was wondering…"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Aren't lions cats too?" 

 

\-----

 

"Mao Mao! King Snugglemane!" 

 

"Are you guys here?!" 

 

They had been walking through the hidden passages of the castle for a few minutes now, hoping to find any trace of their friends. Once they got there, they got confirmation that the king was last seen at the castle before disappearing, so did Mao Mao, but no one saw from where he got in, there were people at the front door, but no one had seen anyone come in or leave, which only left the theory that Mao Mao accidentally got in through a secret passage. 

 

"I'm sorry…" Adorabat said, her voice so low Badgerclops almost didn't hear it.

 

"Uh? But you didn't do anything wrong, little fella." He answered, giving the little bat a concerned look.

 

"Yed, I did!" She shouted, stopping in her tracks. "If I hadn't brought those plants in, then we wouldn't be here!"

 

"...Did you do it on purpose?" Badgerclops said, receiving a shocked "Uh?! No!" In response.

 

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

 

"Of course not! I promise!"

 

"Then how's it your fault, Adorabat?"

 

She looked up at him, stunned and then averted her gaze in thought. He took her wings with his hands and looked into her eyes.

 

"It's not anyone's fault, Adorabat, it was an accident. Sure, it could have been prevented, but we didn't know at the time. Mao Mao and the king will be just fine, don't worry, and I'm sure they'll forgive you once this mess is over. Now, show me a smile?"

 

Adorabat seemed touched by his words and nodded silently, a little smile on her face.

 

"Hum… that won't do… how about a bigger smile?" Badgerclops said, reaching out and tickling her sides slightly, Adorabat laughed, pushing his hands away. "Noooo!"

 

"Where's my smile?"

 

She responded with a big grin, her cheeks a little flushed.

 

"There it is!" She giggled.

 

They were about to continue their search when a booming laugh echoed through the walls. They shared a hopeful look and followed it, it sounded like the king, and wherever the king was, Mao Mao shouldn't be too far. As they ran, the laughing became louder and louder, several other sounds become audible as well, but what concerned them was that they weren't hearing Mao Mao's voice at all. Eventually, they reached a large wooden door, the shape was similar to a heart and the noises surely were coming from behind it.

 

Badgerclops carefully pushed the doors open, revealing a large room, much similar to the other ones around the castle in architecture and furnishing, but this room in particular was a mess, with foods of all kinds, some half eaten, splattered on the floor and walls, the furniture were disorganized, like someone pushed them over or rearranged them to make a fort or for some kind of game, scratch marks on some of the walls and curtains, catnip leaves everywhere, paw prints, some big, others small, all over the floors, walls and… ceiling? Were those paw prints on the  _ ceiling?! _

 

On the center of the chaotic room was a certain lion, his mane messy, his crown missing, food and catnip all over his fur, he was laughing like he'd just heard the world's funniest joke. They sighed, relieved that they were fine, but Mao Mao was still nowhere to be found.

 

"Uh… Sire?" Badgerclops hesitantly approached the catnip-ed lion. 

 

"Oh, Greetings! Greetings! Visitors! More people to play with! Hohoho!"  He laughed.

 

"I… don't think he'll be much of a help, Badger…"

 

"Yeah, me too… but at least he's responding." 

 

Adorabat looked around, the room was a complete mess, the catnip, smaller pawn prints and claw marks were proof that Mao had been there at some point, but now only the king seemed to be present.

 

"I'm glad I'm glad! My playmate isn't here anymore…" they gasped, shocked expressions on their faces, did he mean Mao Mao?

 

"W-why not? Where did he go?!" Adorabat shouted, looking almost pleadingly to the king.

 

"To the land of dreams, little one! Hohoho! We were having so much fun, but ever since we parted ways, I've been so lonely!" Snugglemane said dramatically, leaning against his chair. "I suppose I should join him too."

 

As soon as these words left his mouth, snugglemane suddenly went limp and started snoring, as if he had been in a deep sleep for a long time already. 

 

They were… confused, for the lack of a better word, but decided to ignore the King's strange behaviour and went to look for their friend.

 

Adorabat looked under the large dining table in the middle of the room, but other than a bunch of food, some silverware and the King's crown, she didn't find anything.

 

Badgerclops checked the furniture, placing them back on their original places as he failed to find his friend, then something caught his eye: Mao Mao's cape. He picked it up and examined it, it was a little dirty, but seemed perfectly fine other than that, close to it were smaller pawn prints that led to another, smaller round table.

 

"Oh, found him!"

 

Adorabat immediately halted her search and flew towards Badgerclops, who was pushing the table, revealing a certain black cat under it.

 

He was completely knocked out, his breathing and the occasional twitch of a limb were the only movements he made, his fur was a mess, covered with food, catnip and some sort of liquid. Did they have some sort of food fight? He also had chantilly and cake crumbs all over his mouth and chest.

 

"He smells like fruit punch." Adorabat commented.

 

Badgerclops kneeled down next to him, gently tapping Mao Mao's face, trying to get a reaction from him.

 

"I think we should bring him home." He said, carefully sliding his hands under his head and legs and lifting him up. 

 

"You bring him home, okay? I'll talk to some friends and help around here." Adorabat stated, already flying towards the exit of the room.

 

"What?! Wait, Adorabat!" Badgerclops stood up. "You don't have to, I'll take care of this, don't worry!"

 

"I know I don't have to…" she looked down. " But I started all of this and I… uh… I wanted to do something about it, isn't that what heroes do? They fix their mistakes... right?"

 

Badgerclops smiled proudly at her. "Yup, that's what they do… thank you, Adorabat."

 

The young bat smiled back at him and flew away to explain the situation to her friends and get a few helping hands to make the room presentable again.

 

Their little girl was growing up.

 

\-----

 

That was the most chaotic a day off has ever been.

 

Currently, the badger was drying off his friend with a towel, Mao Mao desperately needed a shower after whatever they were doing at the castle. He never thought he'd be giving  _ Mao Mao _ of all people a bath, but there he was.

 

May that grumpy cat  _ never  _ know this happened.

 

Adorabat had already finished helping cleaning the castle and was taking a well deserved rest in her room, she was praised by nearly everyone for having told the truth and helping do the hard work, so she came home tired, but happy and proud of herself. Everyone promised not to say a word about this to neither Mao Mao nor Snugglemane.

 

"Alright, you're all set." Badgerclops said, satisfied with his work. Mao Mao's silky black fur was clean and dry, although a little ruffled up. Badgerclops was worried about him waking up during the bath, but the cat was sleeping soundly during the entire process, only sometimes reacting when the water touched his face. 

 

He carefully lifted him up again and carried him to his room, once he got there, he placed Mao Mao on his bed, placing the covers on top of him.

 

"You gave us quite the scare today, man." Badgerclops crossed his arms, giving the sleeping cat a firm glare.

 

"Although, I've never seen you so happy before… nor sleep for so long…" 

 

His glare softened, becoming a more concerned look. He sighed and hesitantly placed his hand on Mao Mao's head, careful not to wake him up.

 

"I just… wish you rested more often, and have fun too… just without the whole catnip fiasco, he he." He chuckled.

 

He thought he was dreaming when he felt Mao Mao leaning into his touch and pull his hand closer with his own. Badgerclops feared he had woken up, but the black cat was sleeping soundly. He sighed, he knew Mao Mao needed this, as much as he avoided physical contact like the plague, he needed it, he wanted it, but that ego of his would never allow him to admit it, that invincible and fearless facade he put up that worried him so much… he also knew as soon as he woke up that facade would come back, might as well do this before it did.

 

He carefully stroked his head, combing his black fur with his claws, it wasn't long before he heard a soft and peaceful rumbling sound, he couldn't help but chuckle.

 

Mao was tough on the outside, but deep deep down, he was the ultimate baby.

 

"Rest well, buddy." He said, pulling his hand away and leaving Mao Mao to sleep. He had a long day as well and he sure everyone deserves a few extra hours of sleep after this.

 

Ever since that day there was a new rule: no more bringing random wildlife in the house.

  
  
  



End file.
